


Movie Night

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, inspired by dusk till dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: They watch a horror.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 31





	Movie Night

Ryuu nuzzled his face into white hair. He was proud of himself - he prepared snacks, non-alcoholic beverages (because they had work the next day) and spicy version of popcorn Sougo adored. Their monthly movie night had finally come and he couldn’t help being excited. This time Ousaka was the one to pick the movie and they were watching a horror with zombies. Although Ryuu wasn’t fond of horrors, he didn’t dislike them either so he was fine with this choice. The man half laying in his lap though was invested in the story, his eyes shining brightly with excitement. Ryuu only paid minimum attention, more interested in leaving soft kisses on Sougo’s head. He adored watching his boyfriend laugh and have fun, happy Sougo was the most beautiful creature in the world. Golden eyes looked at the screen just to be met with gruesome zombie’s face. More than fear, he flinched in disgust and automatically looked at his boyfriend. The man seemed unaffected, happily consuming all the bloody scenes in the movie.  _ As long as he is happy. _ Ryuu went back to his favorite activity of smothering Sougo with affection.

\- It was a nice movie! I found it on a horror lovers’ reddit and it truly is well made! The zombies were so realistic, and there was no forced hetero romance!

\- It’s sad that even those zombies that gained consciousness had to die though…

\- That’s true… But at least it released them from suffering!

Sougo turned around and laid on top of Ryuu, his smiling face filling his entire vision. He absolutely didn’t mind. Violet eyes were sparkling with unbidden affection.

\- I know you don’t like horrors, so thank you for watching it with me…

\- It’s nothing, Sougo-kun. I enjoyed it.

As the man shifted, Ryuu leaned down to kiss him. He noticed something that sent pleasant shivers down his spine as well. Eager to answer Sougo’s excitement, Ryuu deepened the kiss and pulled the man closer. Their make out session continued until they were both out of breath and blushing.

\- S-Sorry… It’s…

\- Why are you apologizing? It’s not like I mind-

\- I mean-

Sougo pushed himself up and looked at Ryuu from above. His previously soft gaze held a dark edge to it. Tsunashi swallowed hard, fully aware of what that view meant.

\- Do you mind… taking us to the bedroom? Right now?

Ryuu didn’t need to be told twice.

Sougo loved horrors. There was something absolutely thrilling about watching inhuman beings rip humans apart with bare hands, accompanied by fountains of blood and intestines everywhere. Their power, their insanity, their danger always awakened something primal inside him, something that thrived on the feeling of fear. This movie was extraordinary. Every shot of those razor sharp claws and decaying teeth that could easily rip metal apart was spreading electricity through his body. As the endrolls took over the screen his skin was prickly, buzzing pleasantly with excitement. He wanted- No, he needed to let off some of this energy, yet he wanted more. More electricity, more… fear. 

Strong arms lifted him off the couch they occupied and they steadily walked to the bedroom. Before Ryuu could switch their positions and let Sougo be on top, the man stopped him. Although he seemed surprised, he welcomed the change nonetheless. Pinned to the bed by sheer weight of his lover, Sougo felt completely helpless and he loved it. Once they parted from a kiss, Sougo cupped Ryuu’s face and looked into his eyes.

\- I want you to threaten me.

Tsunashi noticeably flinched at his words. That could be expected. Unless they planned another type of fun he was always gentle, almost too gentle with Sougo. Of course he loved that, but this time he wanted something else.

\- I… don’t want to hurt you, Sougo-kun.

As much as he understood, he had to feel more. He needed it. He communicated it with another sweet, yet desperate kiss.

\- Please…

There was silence filled only with their breathing. Sougo wiggled a bit, trying to remind Ryuu that he was very much hard and willing to continue. Another powerful kiss stopped his actions. Sougo gasped loudly when his boyfriend bit his neck.

\- ...What’s the safe word? - the voice was rough and forceful, leaving his head swimming.

\- Ah- It’s… It’s tabasco…

\- Good.

Ryuu’s big silhouette towered above him, his eyes sharp and cold. Just this sight sent a shiver through Sougo’s entire body. This man… This Ryuu /could/ hurt him if he wished so. His dick was so hard he had trouble concentrating on anything. He barely lifted his arms to help take off the shirt. His brain helpfully offered him pictures from hoshimeguri ichiban kuji, the sharp claws and teeth that Fang had. It was so easy to imagine that Ryuu could summon them at any given time. As if able to read his mind, Tsunashi raked his nails down Sougo’s exposed chest, strong enough to make Sougo feel it, but not to leave any marks. Various scenarios passed through Sougo’s head, but he couldn’t settle on one and only gasped as Ryuu bit on his nipple. Hard. He wanted to check if there was blood, but automatically threw his head back when Tsunashi forcefully parted his legs. 

Part of Sougo wanted to be verbally threatened, yet there was something unsettling in the overwhelming silence from his lover so he also stayed quiet. It felt as if uttering as much as a single sound would get him punished so all he could do was grab the sheets beneath him as if his life depended on it. Fear mixed with arousal was sending his mind swimming, exactly as he wanted. They had tried various things before, so Ryuu knew his limits. Golden eyes scanned him as if he was an object to dissect and Sougo froze, getting wholly into the play. Ryuu’s fingers caught his hips in a bruising grip and pulled him closer. There was sound of lube poured, which momentarily made Sougo remember about reality - he very much wanted to be able to dance the next day - but he quickly lost himself again as fingers covered in cold substance penetrated him. As much as he tried to stop himself from moving he involuntarily squirmed, trying to get them as deep as possible. Small growl tore itself from Ryuu’s throat at this, making Sougo bite his lip and force his body into stillness. The preparation was quick as Sougo was already accustomed with Ryuu’s size, so a few minutes later a poorly tamed moan left his lips. His lover’s dick went in with a bit of effort, but as soon as he was sheeted Sougo could see stars. Ousaka froze, unsure what would be the consequences of breaking the silence. Violet eyes met golden ones but he couldn’t tell what Ryuu was thinking. 

He breathed with relief as the man began moving inside him, he probably decided to let it slip that one time. However, as soon as that small sigh left his lips he could feel hands wrapping around his throat. Intense panic surged through him and Sougo’s body tensed, making Tsunashi groan in turn. The movement never stopped though and together with restricted air intake it sent his entire organism into overdrive. He wanted more, he wanted to run away, he wanted to be fucked like a sex toy then tucked in and kissed. Everything was happening so fast his already strained control had crippled down and Sougo tried to claw at the hands choking him. Before he knew it the neverending abuse of his insides and shallow, sharp breaths sent him over the edge and Sougo spilled all over himself, entirely untouched on his dick. Fortunately Ryuu had enough mind to remove his hands before he slammed into him even stronger, seeking his own purchase. Sougo wheezed, his face covered in tears and saliva. The overstimulation was painful, yet he gritted his teeth and cupped Ryuu’s face. All the coldness disappeared from his eyes and Sougo gave him another messy kiss. Tenderness seemed to work magic on the man as he felt the release shoot inside him. Ryuu collapsed aside without even taking his dick out of Sougo, utterly spent and exhausted.

\- Sougo-kun? Are you alright?

Sougo wanted to speak but only a small cough came out. The man wanted to sigh as his coughing spurred Tsunashi to jump out of the bed, leaving Sougo uncomfortably empty and cold, and go for their usual aftercare kit. Only once they were cleaned with wet wipes and Sougo drank considerable amount of water he felt strong arms cuddling him closer.

\- Thank you… Thank you for indulging me.

Ryuu kissed his head. It was truly wonderful that he could trust this man with his entire being and be just accepted, as weird and unusual as Sougo was. All the adrenaline left his body, leaving him floating.

\- Honestly, I had no idea how to make it work… But I’m glad you enjoyed it. Just please, warn me beforehand about this kind of thing so I can be better prepared…

Sougo laughed softly and kissed Ryuu’s nose. Both of their eyes were filled with trust and love. 

\- For the next movie night, we are watching a heartwarming cartoon.

\- Haha, alright~

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I have no idea how to write fear play and I did my best guess as for what Ryuu could come up at the moment... But I'm pretty happy with the result so please love this fic
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
